


Lola

by tootiredmotel



Series: peter stark is a sweetheart [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Kid Peter Parker, Kinda, Multi, Peter Parker (mentioned) - Freeform, Peter Stark - Freeform, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/tootiredmotel
Summary: It's National Pet Day, according to Peter. And it's about time Tony gave his kid what he has been asking for.





	Lola

**Author's Note:**

> YESTERDAY WAS NATIONAL PET DAY AND I FINALLY HAD AN IDEA FOR A WORK IN THIS SERIES
> 
> I miss Jarvis, guys :(

Tony hated the smell of pet stores. If Peter wanted a dog or cat though, he'd put up with it. Of course, if Peter wanted a dog or cat, he would've taken him to an animal shelter because according to his seven year old, everyone-animals too-deserved a second chance.

Tony would love nothing more than to pick his son up from school and go straight to an animal shelter. But Peter, who does think dogs and kitties are cute, wanted something else. So this was going to be one hell of a surprise and he couldn't wait to see his son's face light up. He would do anything to make his son smile. Hence the terrible smell of the pet store.

The clerk was very nice, relaying all the information Tony would need, since he and Happy would be taking care of it. He knew Peter would do everything he could to take care of his pet, but he couldn't be at home all day, he had school. He also had his little league soccer team, and yes, Tony was essentially a soccer dad.

The young woman, Tara according to her tag, smiled, lifting the creature out of it's terrarium like it was nothing, offering it to Tony. "Oh, no. No, it's for my son." She smiled, extending her hands out again. "She is affectionate, more so than others in here. She's a crawler, for sure. And it's best that she familiarizes herself with everyone in the household." Tony sighed, knowing he picked this store for a reason. Happy's niece got her chinchilla or something here and it was a highly recommended store. So, hesitant to actually hold it, Tony stuck his hands out, accepting the tarantula.

"She's pretty sweet, as sweet as a tarantula can be anyways. How old is your son?" And that's the beauty of this place, Tony thinks. They're so concerned with the well-being of the animals that they don't pay as much attention to celebrities because they just _don't care_. "He's seven." The clerk smiled again, gathering everything Tony was planning on buying along with the spider. "Alright, looks like you're all set!"

 

On the drive back home Tony was paranoid that the tarantula would crawl out of its cage and creep its way through the vehicle, eventually landing on him. And he'd feel really bad about killing his son's pet, because if it crawled on him, he'd brake so hard it would hit the windshield and surely die.

There was only an hour left until Peter got home, so Tony would have to entertain himself. This was, of course, his own fault for being impatient. But at least he'd have time to set everything up in Peter's room for the arachnid. "Sir, Peter's school is calling. Would you like me to transfer?" Tony looked up at the ceiling, as if JARVIS were asking him if he would decline rather than take the call. "Do you even need to ask?" He really shouldn't be surprised by the amount of sass he got back. "You did program me to be polite, Sir. It would be rather impolite of me to not ask."

Tony rolled his eyes, accepting the incoming call on his cell. "Hi Mr. Stark, this is Karen speaking, you're son, Peter, is in the nurses' office at the moment. Apparently someone isn't feeling well today."

He knew she probably wasn't meaning to, but this tone of this woman annoyed him, with the almost baby talk accent. He didn't have time for the woman's sugarcoating, he just wanted her to wrap it up so he could get to the school, pick up his son and talk to the nurse. To humor the, anyways. He'd call Bruce over.

The billionaire didn't even notice his feet were moving until he was almost out the door, not giving the tarantula another thought.

 

When he got to the school, the nurse was examining another child probably a year or two older than Peter. It was hard to tell, as small as Peter was, half of the other students were either also small for their age or very large.

Tony looked to the other side of the room, finding Peter instantly. Making a mental note to have the school's nurse office upgraded, he made his way to Peter. "Hey bud. You're not feeling good?" The seven year old shook his head, reaching his arms out for Tony to pick him up. While he was working on getting Peter to not rely on being carried, he couldn't ignore the request of his sick baby. With a sigh, he lifted the kid into his arms, making his way back to the center of the room.

"Mr. Stark! Nice to see you, here's Peter's form." Tony stared down at the paper and looked back up at the nurse. He did not wanted to be handed anything, but it was about Peter's health. So he kind of had to. However, just as he was about to reach his hand out to accept the paper, Peter grabbed it first. He must've remembered his dad didn't like being handed things. _What did he do to deserve such a great kid?_

 

Getting back home, Tony shifted Peter as to not wake him back up. Entering Peter's room, he quickly noticed the tank and had to do a double take. _The tarantula_.

He had a lot to do so he got to work and Peter woke up about twenty minutes after being laid down on his bed, underneath the covers.

"Daddy?" Tony turned his head to Peter, seeing his son's widened eyes and instantly worried, springing to Peter's bedside from where he was working on the floor. "Yeah kiddo?"

"There's a tarantula over there." Tony turned to where his seven year old was pointing. "Oh, yeah. That, my little spider monkey, is for you." Tony didn't think his sick child should've been able to squeal like that, but on the other hand, he should've expected it. The kid always wanted a tarantula.

"Is it a boy or girl? What's its name? Can I hold it?" Tony suppressed a laugh, trying to maintain a straight face to answer Peter's excited questions. "Okay, okay. It's a girl and you get to name her. And normally I'd say yes you can hold her, but you need to take medicine and go to sleep." Peter pouted at that and offered up his puppy dog eyes. "Nuh uh, no way mister. You get to name her and then when you wake up and if you feel better, you get to hold her." Peter rolled his eyes, sinking back into the bed.

"Lola," Peter craned his neck to look at the tarantula. "Her name is Lola." Tony smiled, bending down to kiss his son on the forehead. "Alright. Go to sleep, Petey. I'll be here and so will Lola."

**Author's Note:**

> this is me writing through my discomfort with spiders  
> sorry, but even saying the word 'tarantula' creeps me out and I just-uguguguhuhuhhhhhhh  
> I plan on writing more ft Lola bc I think this is helping ??
> 
> lol as I wrote the "crawl out of its cage" line I was internally screaming 'been doing jUST FINE'  
> and the part about braking & hitting the windshield? Happened to the bunny in friends from college. + now I want a bunny named Anastasia bc of that show


End file.
